Dietary Needs
by LilithBlack333
Summary: Yuu and Mika go grocery shopping and fluff ensues. Originally posted on ao3 as mamapyralspite on 12/16/15


"Hey Mika, should I get Choco Cluster Crunch or Tutti Frutti Flakes?" Yuu asked the blonde vampire, holding up two obnoxiously bright boxes of cereal.

The vampire in question frowned slightly at the boxes, turning to scan the shelves for a healthier option. "Either of those is sure to give you cavities, Yuu-chan." He remarked in a dry voice, reaching for a boring box of bran flakes and placing it amongst the other items in the cart.

"Eh? But Mika that cereal tastes like cardboard. Look this one has marshmallows!" He holds out a different box for inspection. Mika takes the box and carefully compares it to the other two, placing the healthiest of the three in the cart (surprisingly it was the Choco Clusters) and replacing the bran flakes on the shelf with a sigh. "Fine but you'll definitely have to eat your vegetables if you're going to eat stuff like that every day for breakfast." He lectures the brunette, acting more like a stern partner than his immortal lover.

"Yeah yeah, so long as I'm not eating cardboard" Yuu says dismissively as he wanders off. The vampire turns down the next aisle, leaning down to compare prices on rice relishing the temporary silence, enjoying the hush of the mostly empty store, only interrupted by the quiet pop music playing over the loudspeakers.

His mind wanders as he continues the mindless chore of shopping for his partner's dietary needs. He thought of Yuu's comment on the cereal he had chosen. The way food tasted mattered very little to him now that his nutritional needs were met by an entirely liquid diet graciously provided by his lover. It was the least he could do to try and look after Yuu's health in return. Not to mention he had other ulterior motives. While the way something tasted was of little concern to him, Yuu's health was another story. If the human in question didn't eat properly he could become more susceptible to illness or develop other conditions that could cause their already limited time together to shorten even more. The fact that he would outlive Yuu, his very reason for existing at all, constantly nagged at him, and often was the reasoning behind his overprotectiveness. Every day he was reminded of just how different they were when he caught glimpses of his blood red eyes in the mirror.

Shaking his head, refusing to follow that train of thought any further, he moved onto the refrigerated section to examine the fish available, hoping to find something suitable for dinner that night. His internal debate on whether or not to get some beef for curry tomorrow night was interrupted, as Yuu reappeared, dumping an armload of junk food with colorful packaging into the cart.

"Look Mika!" he holds up a bright green bag. "They have the flavor of chips I've been wanting to try! And I found some new flavors of instant noodles for when I'm lazy and I got some pocky and…" His excited babbling is cut off by Mika taking the chips from him with a stoic face and grabbing the cart, methodically returning the merchandise to the correct shelves.

"You can't eat nothing but junk Yuu-chan." Mika says with an exasperated sigh.

"Wha?" Yuu scrambles after him, cheeks puffing out as he puts his arms on his hips, looking like a toddler about to throw a tantrum after their mother told them they couldn't get cookies. "Why not Mika?" He grimaces at the some of the healthier choices in the cart. "Why do you even care if it's healthy or not? It's not like you're going to eat any of it." Yuu pouts as he watches Mika finish returning the items to the proper places.

"Because I care about you, silly. I need to make sure Yuu-chan stays healthy and strong so he can kill all the vampires like he always promised." Mika teases, poking the brunette's cheek playfully before moving onto the last aisle to pick up milk for Yuu's cereal.

"I'm strong enough for that now; I don't need all that healthy crap to exterminate the last few surviving covens. It's a piece of cake since the destruction of Sanguinem." Yuu said, picking up a box of pink frosted cupcakes off of a nearby shelf. "And that means I should be allowed to eat the cake! It shouldn't go to waste!" he stated matter of factly, like he was finishing a presentation at school.

Mika smiled, chuckling softly at the shorter boy's antics. "I don't think that's how it works. Besides," he smirks leaning closer to his lover, his breath brushing against the shell of the brunette's ear. "If you're so strong how did I pin you against the wall so easily last night, hmm Yuu-chan?" his voice soft with a hint of amusement. The boy in question steps back, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he fumes silently, flustered by the intimate comment his boyfriend had dared bring up in a public place. Mika smiles and pecks the pink cheek before turning back to the display. "You can get one of your treats if you promise to be quick about it. I'd like to be home before this place gets too crowded."

Yuu's expression brightens as he rushes off, quickly returning with a small package, tossing it into the cart with the rest of their shopping. They move onto the checkout, Yuu making polite conversation with the cashier as Mika methodically placed their items on the counter to be checked out, grateful that his boyfriend was there to save him from another awkward social encounter. He hated the way people reacted to him when they noticed his eyes, the forced smiles and politeness masking an underlying nervousness that their scent so obviously betrayed. He avoided being out in public alone as much as possible, instead waiting until Yuu was available to join him on such menial errands as grocery shopping. This usually meant he only left their apartment once or twice a week, since Yuu was usually preoccupied with army business, but that was fine with him.

He liked the time alone in their little apartment, making sure that everything was perfect so that Yuu would be able to relax when he came home. Sometimes he was asked to join Yuu and his squad on missions, which he grudgingly agreed to since the army had allowed him to remain with his precious Yuu-chan. He still didn't trust them, but Shinoa and the other members of Yuu's squad we're growing on him, and sometimes he even joined Yuu in hanging out with them. He repacked the cart as Yuu pulled a crumpled wad of bills out of his pocket and handed some to the cashier. Once outside, Yuu put on a show of trying to carry more bags on the walk home than Mika, obviously trying to compensate for Mika's earlier comment. He only lasted about a block or two, lagging behind the blonde, before Mika took half of them from him with a chuckle, ignoring his protests. "Silly Yuu-chan" The brunette pouted, pride wounded but got over it after a few minutes, still walking slightly behind his partner. "You better hurry up Yuu-chan, we don't want the frozen food to thaw before we get home."

"Sorry Mika, I was just enjoying the view." He said innocently. Confused by his partner's tone of voice the vampire glanced over his shoulder to see the man in question very pointedly staring at his ass. This time it was the blonde's turn to turn red, picking up his pace slightly.

"Yuu-chan is being a pervert." He accused as he reached the door to their apartment complex, waiting for Yuu to catch up.

"Only because you were first." The shorter boy taunted, unlocking and holding the door open for the other.

"Hmm," the blonde hummed in concession as he climbed the stairs and patiently waited for Yuu to unlock the door to their apartment since his hands were full. Stepping into the apartment, the vampire takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of their home, his sanctuary. Where he didn't have to worry about people staring and whispering behind his back and he had Yuu all to himself. Moving to the kitchen before dumping the bags on the floor the couple works in comfortable silence, putting their shopping away. Once finished with the task, they move to the living room, Yuu flipping on the television to some ridiculous game show as their afternoon routine settles in. Mika watches the show apathetically, his mind elsewhere. He moves closer to his partner on the sofa, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter boy and nuzzling his neck. "Hey Yuu-chan?"

The slight increase in the human's heartrate doesn't escape the vampire's notice. "Mika you just drank from me the other night, are you thirsty already?"

"Mm, just a little but I'll be fine until tomorrow. But I was thinking about something you said earlier. About how I don't eat any of the food so why should I care what you eat?" the blonde murmurs against the skin of his lovers neck.

"Y-yeah you said you had to keep me healthy so th-that I could kill vampires and stuff." Yuu stammers as Mika's fingers slide under the hem of his shirt.

"Yes but I just thought of another reason that I want to make sure Yuu-chan eats healthy." He says softly, with a smile enjoying the brunette's reactions. It was so easy to get him all worked up.

"A-and what's that?" his voice slightly slurred as Mika traces his ribs with fingertips.

"That Yuu-chan tastes even more _delicious_ when he eats well and takes care of himself." He purrs pressing an open mouthed kiss against his pulse, tongue tracing the vein just beneath the skin. Yuu gasps, a small squeak escaping him as he feels fangs graze his neck but not pierce the skin, sending a shiver down his spine and straight to his groin. Mika chuckles at his reaction, pressing his lips hungrily against his human's lips before scooping him up bridal style, heading to their bedroom to fulfill the unspoken promise between them.

 _Fin_


End file.
